He Was
by Night Of The Land
Summary: Annie thinks about Auggie.


Title: He was…

Author: Night of the Land

Category: Covert Affairs

Rating: K+

Summary: Annie thinks about Auggie.

A/N: Just another little tidbit that has been running around in my head, and was screaming to come out. After last night's show, (man oh man!), I just couldn't help but think about the way Annie saw her co-worker. And this is what I came up with. Hope you enjoy.  
Oh and by the by, I'm doing another one about how Auggie views Annie, it should be up a little later. It's gonna take some more thought than this one. :) Enjoy!

He was stillness. Here was something about him that just screamed 'at peace with one's self'. Annie watched him from across the room and through the glass wall. His hands rested on his key board, his fingers moving the keys, head phones half on/ half off, as was his custom when he was working. One of his men sat beside him, his brow creased in concentration. Jim, she thought his name was, read over Auggie's shoulder as he typed, and talked, explaining what he was doing. Even though he was in almost constant motion he was still of mind and soul.

He was contentment. As Annie lifted her coffee cup to her lips she couldn't help but smile as she continued to watched him. Slightly messed brown hair fell into his face, and his brown eyes were unfocused just above his computer screen. She swallowed her feeling of pity and sharply berated herself. There was no reason for her to pity him. The slightly older man seemed perfectly happy, or at least he seemed content.

He was – dare she admit it- kind of cute. The way he smirked at her when he talked, the sarcasm that was in an ever abundance. She smiled down into her coffee, letting her own hair fall down into her face, covering her slight blush. The way his body had felt against hers as he showed her how to fight, as he led her through the moves. She imagined his brown hair was soft to the touch, silky and smooth, like the way he spoke.

He was a wealth of information. She had taken almost all her questions to him, and they had been answered, maybe not in the way she wanted them to be, but answered nonetheless. Even personal problems, he had offered a second opinion on, and she enjoyed his occasional sarcastic biting tone as he smirked at her, before his voice softened to let her know he was just playing.

He was scary smart. She wasn't quite sure what he had been doing for Spec Ops in Iraq, but whatever it was must have been a waste of his intelligence. The computer and math worlds were his play ground and numbers were his toys. She'd never seen a person more attuned to the way electronic and mathematical equations worked than Auggie.

He was a charmer. This she had realized on the first day they had met. He knew he was able to charm anyone and he showed that he knew it, but not in an obnoxious annoying way. It was more subtle and quiet, like the way he moved, barely making a sound as he walked. Just his very presence exuded charm, and it was – in her opinion- intoxicating.

He was… Annie smiled again looking up from her cup, back to his office, only to find him gone. She frowned and spun in her chair, eyes scanning the area.

He was gone. She set her coffee mug down on her desk, and shook her head. The man was always going somewhere. There one minute gone the next. She allowed a slight smirk to cross her face.

A file set it's self down her desk, and she gave a little gasp, her head jerking up.

He was standing right next to her.

Auggie smirked down at her, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, thought you saw me coming."

"No, no, it's okay, I guess I wasn't paying attention." She told him, picking up the file.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked, head cocking to one side, the amused smirk turning knowing.

Annie flushed slightly, glad that he couldn't see her. She shook her head as she replied, "Nope, nothing to talk about, just daydreaming."

Auggie gave a small nod in understanding, smirk still fixed on his face, before he moved away, "Okay." He said drawing out the word as he walked, the gentle green light from his cane illuminating the floor as he moved.

Annie felt her smile fade and disappear entirely. There was no forgetting the most noticeable thing about Auggie Anderson, something that she didn't even really think about anymore, something she just accepted as merely being there, a part of her life.

He was blind.


End file.
